wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Struggle for the Throne
This is TsunamiTheSeaWing's fanfic, partly in response to Matau99's, A Royal Wedding. You may not take credit for any part of this story. Matau99 is the editor, as per Tsunami's request. I NEED COVER ART!!! Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY!!! THEY, ALONG WITH THE WORLD OF PYRRHIA, BELONG EXCLUSIVELY TO TUI T. SUTHERLAND!!! I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!!! Summary After a failed attempt at a NightWing raid, Tsunami decides to challenge her mother for the SeaWing throne. She wins, though just barely, and becomes the most celebrated queen in history, much to her surprise and pleasure. However, she is horrified to discover that Whirlpool is still alive and is trying to gain the kingship. Eager to get rid of his incessant pleas, she immediately goes and offers the kingship to Riptide. He accepts. There are those who do not favor her choice, Whirlpool included. However, most of the SeaWings approve after seeing what a good king Riptide makes. Tsunami breaks the allegiance to Blister and proceeds to lead the tribe towards the rainforest, where Glory and the rest of her friends are waiting. They proceed to free the captured RainWings, with a warning to the NightWings that, "If you try again, we won't be merciful." Tsunami prepares for a tearful farewell to her fellow dragonets, but, right before her departure, they discover a portal going from the Kingdom of the Sea to the Rainforest Kingdom. Overjoyed, she leads the SeaWings through the portal and back home. Upon arriving there, Whirlpool immediately turns on his queen. Suddenly, Tsunami and the loyal SeaWings are thrust into a terrible nightmare. Riptide wakes up one day to find Whirlpool standing over his breakfast with a bottle in his hands. He instinctively smashes his tail into Whirlpool's head. He screams, which awakens Tsunami. Tsunami sentences him to a lifetime of imprisonment, but, because of Whirlpool's pleading, she decides on twenty years. The story ends with Moray and Whirlpool in a romantic parting. Prologue: The Decision The sun was shining, and birds were singing on one beautiful summer day. Tsunami, however, was not feeling so good. She had decided to challenge her mother for the SeaWing throne. Finally, she had arrived at the site of the newly restored Summer Palace. She turned and dove into the water, displacing dozens of tiny little fish, who went darting back into their hiding places in the coral. Coral. Her mother's name. She shuddered, sending ripples every which way. I killed my father; now my mother? Do I have a right to orphan Anemone and Auklet at this age? Suddenly, she found herself floating in the courtyard. Half of herself wanted to turn around and swim back the other way... "Tsunami! Darling, you've returned!" Too late, Tsunami thought regretfully. She winced and looked down at the clear blue water. A few moments of silence passed. Tsunami sighed. "I challenge you for the throne of the SeaWings",'' she said without enthusiasm. Chapter 1: To be or not to be It was the day of the battle, which was to take place in the Summer Palace battle arena. Anemone squeezed Tsunami's talon in hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunami sighed heavily. "No, I'm not. I have to do it, though. Besides, it's too late to turn back now." She sighed again. Anemone lashed her tail furiously. "I don't want you to die!" she cried. "What will happen to me?" Tsunami didn't respond. ''Maybe Anemone's right, she thought. Maybe I should take it all back. Suddenly, Queen Coral burst into the room looking fiercer than ever. As both Anemone and Auklet were off their harnesses, she traveled at a faster rate. "I'm here, so, let's begin!" she said in a regal, commanding voice. Tsunami's heart leapt into her throat. With a final squeeze, she marched boldly up to her mother. She looked her square in the eye and tried to feign a confidence that she didn't have. Whenever I feel afraid, I hold my head erect, and whistle a happy tune... "Claws up, tails ready, fight!" Tsunami immediately sprang into action. Ducking under the queen's tail she lashed out at Coral's snout with her talons. Queen Coral shrieked, but didn't miss a beat. She is good, Tsunami thought fearfully. The queen lashed out at Tsunami, who ducked, but one of the queen's claws caught in one of her gills. Tsunami roared with pain but forced herself to keep fighting. Her tail swung around, catching Coral's foreleg, and the queen came crashing down. Hissing, she struggled to her feet, stunned but not injured. Tsunami jumped into the air and landed on the queen's head, pushing it down. For a moment she thought that she was winning, but then Queen Coral threw her off and slammed down on top of her. Her claws dug into her underbelly. Tsunami coughed, forcing herself to hang onto her life even though she felt herself passing out. Don't - pass - out - don't - don't - '' With a mighty heave, she pulled herself out from under her mother. Her mother froze in shock. Taking advantage of the moment, Tsunami slammed her tail into the queen's head with a ''crack. Without stopping to think, lest she change her mind, she dug her claws into her mother's chest. Blood gushed out, and the sight of it made Tsunami nauseous. Do it, Tsunami. She shuddered, then twisted her talons around. She felt her mother grow limp and her breathing slow, then stop. Tsunami slowly stood up. To her surprise, she was crying. The watching dragons erupted in cheers as Tsunami stepped back, then, with a sob, turned her back on her dead mother. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)